


Ko'u Akua Wahine (My Goddess)

by Cloakseeker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Afterlife, Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Hawaii, Kauai, Love, LuNa - Freeform, Magic Portals, Mark - Freeform, Mates, Mysticism, Pack, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, beta, lycanthrope, mate, mate bond, myths, pack dynamic, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: The Alpha of the North Oregon Pack decides that it is time to create new alliances even far away from his borders. For that, he decides to befriend and propose an alliance to one of the world's largest and oldest packs, the Ilio Hae Pack on Kauai, Hawaii.Jake, the Alpha in line and current Beta is still mateless, but as he takes the first step on a ritualistic staircase towards the prestigious Hawaiian Alpha, his wolf alerts him of a particular scent that will change his life. Even more so, the person to whom this scent belongs is far more than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the council room together with my father, the Alpha, my mother, his Luna, and several members of our pack. We were preparing to make an official visit to one of the world's oldest and also largest werewolf packs. I was partially excited, given that the Ilio Hae Pack was located in Kauai. The leader of that pack, Kekoa Keahi, is one of the most respected alphas in the world. Only the most important alphas and their betas, along with a handful of other wolves got to meet the great man.

I remember when I was little that my grandmother used to tell me stories of the Ilio Hae. She told me she only visited once, when she herself was a child. The things she saw there amazed her beyond anything she had ever experienced. As a child, I found that fascinating and wanted to know more. She quickly introduced me into werewolf folklore, talking about mystical wolves from another world who could move as fast as the wind and were strong as a mountain. The wolves had special abilities and even when they were far away, they could still mind link each other as if they were standing right there, next to you. The most exciting but also scary thing about them was that they were the guardians of a legendary gate into the Eternal.

The Eternal Realm, or simply the Eternal, is the place we all go after we die. It is kind of what the humans call heaven. When a werewolf dies, his soul is send to the Eternal, where it waits to be born again. My grandmother explained to me that the Ilio Hae are the guardians of that mystical gateway into another realm and make sure that every soul is save on the other side, until it is time to be reborn.

Of course, those are just stories, but they are part of us, just as much as all the scary stories the humans have about the wolf-man, and how we only change into our wolf form under the influence of the full moon.

"Matt, I understand your daughter lives there now," dad suddenly says.

Matt McIntire came to our pack seven years ago, after he married one of our members, Jennifer Carmichael. I faintly remember that he has a daughter from a previous marriage, the one to his true mate who sadly died of cancer nine years ago.

"Yes, Alpha," comes Matt's quick response.

"I still don't understand why the girl didn't come to live with you," Josh, my father's third in command comments. Matt sighs, and looks away.

"That's not really relevant, Josh," dad tries to redirect the conversation.

"It's okay, Alpha. My daughter had a hard time adjusting after her mother died. When I met Jenny and we got married, Malia lost it. She accused Jenny of being a gold digger and became very destructive. My former father-in-law decided it was best for me to leave Malia in his care until she was mature enough to accept that life sometimes must go one even without our mates."

I watch Matt carefully. This is the first time since I've met him that he spoke so much about his late wife and his estranged daughter. I can see the pain in his eyes. I can't imagine losing my mate, and I haven't even found her yet. Sometimes I wonder if I ever will.

"Of course, you will," my father sends to me through our mind link.

"I truly believed that Malia would come live with me and my new wife once she finished high school, but then she enrolled at the University of Hawaii, and all my hopes of having my baby girl back were shattered."

I can tell that this is a sore topic for him, so I decide to move on and ask what gifts we should bring.

"I know that the Luna loves to bake. Emma already bought several books with all kinds of pastries and cake recipes. She will also bake her own famous cheesecake that you like," dad explains with a smile. "For Alpha Kekoa, I've got a fifty-year-old brandy and some high quality cigars. I still don't know what to get his beta, also I don't know his name. Jake, could you please think of something? It's more of a symbolic gift," dad instructs. I nod my head.

He then proceeds to invite Matt to join us. That way we would have someone who knows the old Alpha well enough to help in case of communication problems, but also so that he could see his daughter again.

Matt thanks my father profusely for the offer and accepts graciously. The meeting continues, and we mostly discuss last minute problems, and dad puts Josh in charge along with his son, Justin, who happens to be my best friend. Justin was a bit upset that he couldn't come with us to Hawaii, but was also excited about going into town to pick up some girls and have fun. Both our dads just shook their heads and laughed. I know both hope that Justin and I will find our mates soon, but from what I see, I doubt I will find her very soon. My friend and I went to all the mixers, traveled to other packs on diplomatic missions, while at the same time hoping to find our mates, but so far, we were both unsuccessful. Of course, that didn't stop us from having fun with the unmated girls in the other packs.

The moment the meeting adjourned, I made my way to my house. It is nice living in a small town that is entirely populated by werewolves. We are one big family and, frankly, I couldn't imagine my life anywhere else. It is fun to travel and visit other packs or just do the normal touristy stuff, but home is home.

"Hey, big brother," I hear the bubbly voice of my little sister. I look up and find her next to my mom, both smiling happily at me.

My sister just turned ten, and there's a thirteen-year gap between us. She is the baby of our family but she is loved by every single pack member. I am proud to be her big brother, her protector and hopefully role model. I know dad is preparing me to take his position as alpha one day, but to be honest, I am in no hurry. I would love to find my mate first, get to know each other, get married and even start a family of our own before I take on the role as pack leader.

"Hail-honey," I greet her, using my nickname for her. She smiles widely and launches herself in my arms. I easily pick her up, and swirl her around. I kiss her cheek and she giggles because I tickle her with my stubble.

"Jake, stop, you're tickling me," she laughs and I put her down.

"Hey, mom," I say and give my mother a tight hug. I've missed her. I was so busy with work and the preparations for our trip, that I haven't seen her.

"Hello, my boy. Have you eaten yet?" she asks and we all laugh, since this is her catch phrase ever since I was a baby.

I invite them into my house, and Hailey immediately goes to my large flat screen TV, turns it on and watches some cartoons. Mom and I go into my kitchen and I check the fridge to show her that I have food, only it isn't prepared yet. She rolls her eyes, and says something along "these bachelors" before sending me up to my room to pack my suitcase.

Looking through my closet, I decide to pack a couple of suits, but mostly clothes for the far warmer climate of Hawaii. Dad told me that there will be meetings in the morning, then lunch with the Lunas of the two packs, then Alpha Kekoa wants to show us around, followed by dinner. This will happen on the majority of our days there, but we will also have some privacy to explore or relax without having to interact much with our hosts.

A part of me is annoyed that we have to travel so far, but on the other hand, I could use a vacation, however brief.

I hurry up, and in no time I am downstairs. Mom and Hailey had to leave to get ready, but she left me my food on the kitchen island with a note that says I should eat all of it to stay strong. I smile at that, and dig in.

Damn! Mom is the best cook. I fucking need to learn how to cook. I'm tired of frozen pizzas and other fast food crap. I just don't have the time. Maybe my mate will know how to cook. That would be so awesome. Obviously, I would help her, but, honestly, I'm a disaster in the kitchen.

I finish my meal and rinse off my plate. I leave it in the dishwasher for when I will return. I hurry upstairs to take a shower and get ready and within an hour, I lock my door and head towards my parents' house.

I wait with my mom and sister in the living room for the rest of our travel party to arrive to take one of the larger vehicles to the Portland airport. It still takes us about an hour to get there, and probably another hour to get to the airstrip and board.

"Are you excited about your first trip to Hawaii?" I ask my little sister who leans against me.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go to the beach, and hiking, and to the mall," she lists and I chuckle. My little sister is outdoorsy, but still very much a princess who likes pretty things. "Will you take me to the mall?" she asks innocently, and looks up at me with a loving smile.

"Hailey, don't pester your brother. I've told you, I will take you," mom says shaking her head amused.

"I want Jay to take me," she replies pouting.

Before I can reply, dad tells us that everyone has arrived and we are all ready to go to the airport. I stand up, pulling Hailey with me and give her a piggyback ride out to the car. I swiftly grab my luggage, and just as I step outside, the most annoying creature on earth makes her presence known.

"Hey, Jake," Amber greets in a sing-song voice. My wolf rolls his eyes, and I fight the urge to do so myself. I hand Hailey to my dad, and go to put my luggage away. Unfortunately, Amber follows me and annoys me with her shit. Why can't this girl take a hint? I'm not interested! Beat it! But she is part of my pack, and I need to be above these petty crap.

"Amber, please, go take a seat. We want to get on the road. Unless, of course, you stay behind," I tell her, and I can't help but pray she'll stay.

Hurriedly, Amber gets into the large vehicle, and beckons me to come sit next to her. I, however, go to sit in the front, next to Michael who will drive us to the airport.

"Dad, why the hell is Amber here?" I ask my father, using our mind link. I sense him chuckle, and then he tells me he couldn't just invite Matt to come along and not his wife and stepdaughter. That makes sense. Still, I wish she wasn't.

Amber is the epitome of entitled. She is the rich, bratty slut who gets everything she wants. Ever since she and her mom came back to live here, along with Matt, Amber tried her hardest to become my girlfriend, hoping that one day she'll become my Luna, but there is no chance in hell I'll be mated with her. She is cold, cruel, selfish and arrogant. Everything a Luna shouldn't be. Besides, my mate is out there, somewhere. I believe that.

~•~

It is still very early here in Kauai. The sun has yet to rise, and everyone is tired from the long flight. Thankfully, I was able to sit with my dad, talking a little about pack problems until we both drifted off. Amber sat down with her mom, despite the fact that she almost threw a tantrum. I had to put my foot down and pulled my rank.

"When was the last time you were here?" dad asks Matt. They are sitting in the seats in front of me, and I am holding my baby sister in my arms while she still sleeps. Thankfully, the bus is comfortable enough to allow us to relax a little, albeit not really letting us fall asleep.

"Last time I was at the Pack House was when I asked permission to transfer to your pack. For non-pack wolves, the entry to the Ilio Hae Pack House without permission is strictly forbidden. It is okay to meet anywhere else, but this land is deemed holy to the Ilio Hae," Matt explains.

"Superstitious dilettantes," comes Amber's snotty input. My father stands up abruptly having to bow his head a little while he towers in front of this ungrateful bitch.

"We are guests of the Alpha of the Ilio Hae Pack. Listen to me carefully, girl. You will behave yourself and not even speak if not spoken to. If I hear you offend anyone, including your stepsister, I will banish you from my pack. The alliance with Alpha Kekoa is imperative and I will not jeopardize it because of you. Are we clear?" he asks in his alpha voice.

Thankfully, Hailey is a deep sleeper and didn't wake up. I don't have to look at Amber to know that she is cowering behind her mother. I can sense Amber's fear and Jennifer's anger towards my father. Matt, on the other hand, is deeply embarrassed by them.

We soon reach a large, tall gate that leads to a dirt road around the mountain. From the window where I'm sitting I can see four large wolves, brownish-white with black streaks guard the gate as we approach. What's more odd is the fact that two men, dressed in what I can only describe as indigenous armor, riding two black horses.

They dismount their equestrian companions and stand at attention. The driver, also an Ilio Hae pack member explains that they are the "Welcoming Committee" and he politely asks the Alpha and Beta of the North Oregon Pack to introduce themselves and ask for guidance to the Pack House.

"It is an ancient ritual," he tells us with an apologetic smile. "Everyone knows you are coming, but tradition, I guess," he adds with a soft chuckle. My dad nods his head, and helps me with Hailey. He lifts her into his arms, kisses her cheek, before setting her down on our mother's lap, where she keeps sleeping undisturbed.

I follow my dad out of the travel bus, and together we greet the guards. Thankfully, dad knows more about these formalities than I do, and goes to bow slightly, introduces first himself then me as his beta, and asks for the guards to let us pass to meet with their alpha, as he is already expecting us.

"Blessings to you and praise to the Goddess," they both say in unison as the four wolves howl loudly. I must admit, I've never heard wolves howl this loud. It actually gives me goose bumps.

I follow my dad's lead as he bows anew, and then the guards do the same. We return to the bus, while the guards mount the horses, and lead the way.

That was awkward!

I resume my place behind dad, and this time Hailey goes to sit on dad's lap. I guess, the howling finally woke her from her slumber.

We all look at our surroundings in awe and I can't help the smile that spreads on my face. This place is truly paradise.

"Look, daddy, so many pretty flowers," Hailey beams, as she went to sit on my father's lap.

Matt came to sit next to me to give our alpha as much room as he needed. I try to make small talk with him, but I am too entranced by what I see.

"What will happen next?" mom asks Matt.

"Usually, there is a road that leads directly to the entrance of the Pack House, but you are here for the first time. It is a tradition that wolves who have never been here before climb the stairs. It is an ancient ritual that signifies that we acknowledge this is a sacred place. While every alpha is a leader of his own, the Ilio Hae alpha is superior," Matt explains.

"How come?" Grant, one of our members, asks.

"The Ilio Hae alpha belongs to one of the oldest bloodlines in the world. I'm sure Alpha Kekoa will tell you more about this, since he knows his family history better than me," Matt rushes, when we finally pull up in front of the base of an awful lot of stairs.

The two warriors invite us out of our bus, and explain that while we climb the stairs to greet the Ilio Hae's alpha and beta, the bus will drive around and take our luggage into the house and to the rooms that were assigned to us.

The moment I step outside, a wonderful smell hits my nose and invades my senses. It smells so delicious, like vanilla mixed with sea breeze and a touch of lemon. I feel my wolf stir inside of me as he tries to come out and I have a hard time keeping him grounded. I follow my parents as they start climbing the stairs, my sister walking between them holding both their hands. I walk alone behind and then the others follow me.

The higher we climb, the stronger the scent becomes. I can feel my wolf fighting me to come out, but I push him back down.

"Wow, she's so beautiful!" I hear my sister say. I look up and my eyes find the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen in my entire life.

On the last step of this incredible long stairway, stands a tall, elderly man, whom I presume is Alpha Kekoa, and next to him a beautiful girl. Next to the alpha, the girl seems petite and fragile, but the way she stands there, looking at us as we climb towards them, inspires respect and admiration.

She is lean and muscular, I can tell even from this distance, probably very agile when in her wolf-form. She has shiny sun-kissed skin, and long golden locks that reach her buttocks from what I can tell. Her white dress clings deliciously to her voluptuous body, and all I can do to not lose my shit is remind myself this is an important meeting between our two packs. I force my eyes to see her face clearer and recognize olive-green eyes and a cute blush crossing her cheeks as our eyes meet.

"Mate," growls my wolf. Fuck me! She is our mate? She is mine?

All I want to do right now is run up these damned stairs, pull her into my arms, kiss her deeply and mark her. I want her so badly; I want to love her; I want to make her mine.

"What is wrong?" I hear my father's voice in my head.

"Dad, I found my mate," I send to him through our mind link.

"What? Really?" he asks a little surprised.

"The girl at the top of the stairs, it's her," I send to him, and smirk. She is so beautiful. She'll make a gorgeous Luna one day.

My wolf wants out now more than ever, but I have to keep him at bay. I don't want to scare her. I watch her closely as she leans in towards the alpha, whispering something to him. Her face is serious now, making me assume something is wrong. Has she smelled me too? Doesn't she want to be my mate? Will she reject me?

I don't get the chance to wonder more about it, because she slightly bows in front of her alpha, and sprints off. I want to run after her, my wolf wants to playfully chase her, pin her down and mate her, but I know this would be wrong.

By the time we reach the top stair, a man had already taken the girl's place. He is as tall as the alpha, but much younger and leaner. They look alike, so I assume he is the alpha's son, and probably the beta of this pack.

"Aloha," comes the deep, rumbling voice of Alpha Kekoa. "Welcome to Kauai and welcome to my home, my friends," he greets, and despite his scary appearance, he seems friendly.

We exchange some pleasantries, and Alpha Kekoa informs us that his Luna is already waiting for us to have a hearty meal in the garden. He quickly introduces the younger man as his youngest son, Keanu, and then goes to greet Matt. He pulls him into a fatherly hug, and asks if it were possible to talk to our pack member in private for a moment, while we are being escorted to breakfast.

I try to take in as much as I can but it is so much that I feel overwhelmed. Matt wasn't kidding about the sacred vibe of this place. I feel like I came to church, despite the lack of religious artefacts. Keanu gives us a little introduction and we learn that the Ilio Hae have owned this land for over three thousand years. I must say, I am very impressed. Giving us a crash course on their history and how they came to expand their pack so that it engulfed the whole island of Kauai, as well as having several thousand members spread out all across the state of Hawaii, leaves me speechless. I never knew this pack was so huge. Compared to them, we are a tiny little neighborhood, hardly worth the mention. I now understand why dad was adamant we come here and persuade Alpha Kekoa to an alliance. While being far away, the Ilio Hae Pack was one of the most respected, but also feared wolf packs in the world. It is said, their offspring receive a special training from a young age making them exceptional fighters. Some say, they have special abilities that the rest of us either have forgotten or never had to begin with. It really depends on the version of the story.

By the time we reach the garden, which looks like every image I've ever seen the humans depict paradise, we are greeted by Luna Maria, a sweet elderly lady who exudes kindness and love. It is easy to see that her pack genuinely loves her and would move heaven and earth to grant her every wish. However, she is very humble and a down-to-earth kind of person. I really like that.

"You have a beautiful garden, Luna Maria," mom says to her, as we all sit down in the shade and get ready for breakfast.

"Oh, please, dear. Just call me Maria," the elderly lady says with a soft smile. Mom reciprocates it while helping my sister set her napkin on her lap.

"Beta Keanu, thank you for the tour and the introduction," my father says, extending his hand. Keanu shakes it, and smirks.

"You're welcome, Alpha Richard, but I'm afraid I am not my pack's beta. The beta is out on the hunt. Our sentinels alerted us of some rogues, and our beta went to take care of the problem," he explains. At the mention of rogues, every male wolf at the table tenses.

"Don't worry, everyone. The rogues don't stand a chance against our guards," Luna Maria says softly.

She invites us all to sit and enjoy our meal, assuring us we are all perfectly save. While we make small talk, avoiding the talk about dangerous rogues, Alpha Kekoa and Matt return. Matt sits down next to Jennifer, while the alpha sits next to his Luna.

"Is Malia still not back?" he asks.

Malia, I now know, is Matt's daughter and the alpha's granddaughter. I wonder what kind of person she is or why she wasn't here to greet her family, well her dad at least.

Just then, a loud, blood chilling roar is heard, and a rogue lands about thirty feet away from us. We all stand at the ready, but before any of us can shift or even take a step forward, another figure jumps in front of us and moves with such incredible speed that I am still looking at one spot, when the person already crossed the distance to get to the rogue. The battle is over before it has even begun, and the rogue's head rolls towards the table.

"Mate," my wolf howls, and I look up.

"Malia, I've asked you not to do this in my garden," Luna Maria admonishes.

"I'm sorry, Tutu. I've tried to stop him, but he managed to bite me hard and then leap up," comes the angelic voice of the girl. She turns around, and my heart stops. In front of me stands the same girl as before, but now she is wearing an armor like outfit like the warriors who came to greet us at the gate.

"Malia?" I hear Matt's voice, and a moment later watch him run towards his daughter, hugging her tightly towards him. "Are you okay, baby girl?" he asks frantically, looking her over. I am so stunned, I can't even move.

"I'm fine, dad. Really," she says, trying to reassure her father, but how could she be. She faced a large, angry rogue in her human-form. She then steps away from her father and comes closer to the table. Her scent is intoxicating and the beast inside of me wants to wrap her up in my arms and keep her safe from harm, running away with her, licking her wounds and making it all better.

"Kupunakāne, Alpha Robinson, Luna Robinson, if you will please excuse me, I should go wash up before I join you," she says friendly.

"Malia, wait," Alpha Kekoa says, stopping her before she can go too far. "Ladies, gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my granddaughter, Malia," he continues, holding her close to him, his arm around her shoulders. He looks at her very proud and I can't help but feel the same way. She just took down a very large rogue, all by herself.

"Hello," she says a little shy, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Malia is also my beta," Alpha Kekoa tells us, and my jaw drops.

"The girl?" I hear Darren, another of our pack member, ask.

"Yes. She is the best warrior I have and she has been doing the job for almost five years now," Alpha Kekoa admits proudly as he kisses her cheek.

"Kupunakāne," she giggles, "I'm all sweaty and bloody."

"You are my pride and joy, the epitome of a true warrior and Guardian of the Gate," he tells her. I'm not quite sure what that last part means, but it's clear, Malia is highly regarded by her leader. The alpha kisses her forehead, and Malia closes her eyes contently, enjoying an intimate moment whilst all attention is on her.

"So, how many rogues met their end?" Keanu asks, grinning.

"There were fifteen," Malia informs, becoming serious.

"Fifteen?" my father asks astonished.

"Yes, Alpha Robinson. But don't worry. They've all been taken care of," she assures.

"How many met their end by your hands?" Keanu inquires further, popping a grape between his teeth.

"Seven. They knew exactly who I was," she admits, frowning. "I was told my men captured two of them. I would like permission to interrogate our prisoners," she says, now addressing her alpha as if she was a soldier. I guess, in a way, she is.

I'm very confused, but also a bit aroused. My mate just took down seven rogues who wanted to kill her. Replaying her words in my head, my wolf growls dangerously. These fuckers wanted to hurt our mate. If they weren't dead already, my wolf and I would dismember them ourselves.

"Leave them for later," Luna Maria suddenly says, all attention on her now. "We have guests. Go wash up, and come back here to have breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Malia tries to protest, causing her grandmother to frown.

"You will clean up, and come eat breakfast. I hate it when you children skip meals. It's not healthy," she sternly tells her granddaughter. Malia scowls a little but then smiles.

"You are right, Tutu. I will do as you ask. I know you will probably drag my ass out here and shove food down my throat," she adds with a chuckle, before hurrying inside the house.

"Don't you dirty up my carpet!" Luna Maria calls after her, while Alpha Kekoa chuckles, resuming his seat at the table. "Stop laughing," she slaps her husband's arm. "You savage beasts always ruin my pristine house."

"Luckily for us, you love these savage beasts that we are," he laughs, before kissing her cheek. Composing himself, he looks towards my parents. "I apologize. My Luna thinks that I along with our children and grandchildren are savages because we sometimes really behave like some wild animals."

Unable to keep my mouth shut, I ask Alpha Kekoa to tell us how Malia became his beta. I'm sure everyone is curious. It will also help me learn more about my mate until I have a chance to talk to her myself.

"She is one of the best warriors my pack ever had. She studied at the Ilio Hae Military Academy, being taught by the best wolves in the world. She is my chief strategist and an outstanding crisis manager. If she would have been a male, she would have been the alpha of this pack already, but I'm sure that she would want to follow her mate to his pack," he says, and, for a moment, my heart sinks.

Mate? Does this mean she already mated someone? Was I wrong to think she is my mate? But my wolf was so sure.

"Malia found her mate?" Matt asks just as confused as I am.

"Indeed, she did, but I'll let her explain this later. Beta Jake," the alpha addresses me. I look at the man, and nod my head, signaling that he has my full and undivided attention. "My beta is waiting for you in my office to discuss an important issue. Would you please go there? I can order one of my pack members to take some food to you. And maybe you can convince Malia to eat as well. Her grandmother is right. She needs to recover after the fight this morning."

I am only able to nod, and secretly glad I can go find this amazing girl. I've only known her for a little while, and I am already fascinated by her. She went to a military school for werewolves where she was top of her class; she is the beta of her pack; she fought and killed seven rogues all by herself; and she is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

The idea that there might be another man in her life makes my heart constrict painfully and I fight very hard to keep my cool.

Thankfully, one of the Ilio Hae pack members is guiding me to the alpha's office where I find Malia sitting on the couch, wearing a beautiful floral dress that covers her just enough to not seem slutty, but not too much to hide her from my hungry eyes. Her hair is still wet presumably from the shower she took after her fight, but she looks as lovely now as she did when I first saw her.

She gestures for me to sit down, and I take a seat on the couch next to her. I've decided not to sit too close to invade her personal space, despite the loud growling from my wolf, but still close enough to feel the warmth rolling off her petite frame.

A knock on the door announces an uninvited guest, and after Malia allows him to enter, I recognize one of the servers from earlier. Malia graciously thanks him, and dismisses him. On the coffee table in front of us is a platter of assorted fruits and pastries as well as a pitcher of a reddish beverage.

"Hello, I am Malia," she says, her voice sweetly but firm. She extends her hand for me to shake and I will myself not to pull her into my embrace.

"Jake," comes my reply.

"Aloha and welcome to Kauai," she says with a smile on her face, which makes it light up beautifully. I want to see her smile more often.

"Thank you," I say awkwardly. What the heck is wrong with me? I've never been nervous around girls before. But she is more than just a girl. She is my mate and I want to impress her.

"I don't want to be presumptuous, but my wolf tells me you are our mate," she tells me, before leaning toward the coffee table and eating a grape, her eyes never leaving mine. "Did your wolf have a similar observation?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah," I respond like a complete moron. What the hell is wrong with me, seriously?

"Good. Would you like to discuss this further or have you decided to reject me?" she asks. This time, she looks away. I can tell she is trying to sound casual about it, but when she said "reject", I could feel her insecurities and fear. How could she think I would reject her? The Moon Goddess made her for me, and me for her. We are destined to be together. How could I reject her?

"I would never reject you," I tell her honestly, and then she looks at me with a small grin on her face. I reciprocate it. I am still holding back from touching her. I'm not sure I could keep myself from ravishing her right here in her grandfather's office.

"How about we get to know each other a little?" she asks innocently, but I can tell by the spark in her eyes that she is just as nervous and anxious as I feel. I am a little relieved that she feels the same way I do. This is new to the both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Malia and I ended up spending the whole day together. We've both asked our alphas to keep it a secret that we are mates for a little while longer. We both wanted to know more about the other before making a decision. She very honestly told me that she worked really hard to not only be her grandfather's beta, but to be taken seriously by the pack. I could understand why. From the outside, Malia looked like this fragile little flower that couldn't hurt a fly, but on the inside brewed a fire that could take down even the strongest adversary. I've seen it.

I've decided to share many things with her and even told her that I've had a couple of relationships in the past, which weren't as serious as she might think. She smiled and very politely asked pertinent questions. I knew she was trying to be well behaved, as expected of her, but I pushed her to be herself. After all, it was only fair to the both of us to see the real people we are and not the image others have of us.

"What about you?" I ask her. I want to know everything about her, but I have to admit, knowing about past lovers makes my wolf growl angrily.

"I never had a boyfriend," she says, as she picks up a flower and smells it.

We've been walking around the grounds for nearly three hours now, talking about everything that has ever happened to us. The hardest thing she shared was about her mom and how much she misses her. It was the first time I pulled her in my arms and she cried bitterly at the painful memory. She tried to put on a brave face after the first wave of sobs but I told her that she didn't have to hold back and impress me. I'm her mate and I want to be there for her. She cried again, but I could tell she felt better afterwards.

"Really?" I ask. How the hell can a girl as beautiful, smart, kind and caring not have someone to love her? How could guys stay away from her? She is stunning, not just on the outside, but also on the inside.

"Yeah," she answers, chuckling. "Why is that so hard to believe?" she asks me amused.

We reach a waterfall and Malia sits down under a tree, watching the water crash down. I sit next to her and think over what to say.

"You are so beautiful and amazing. I can't believe guys didn't kill themselves to capture your attention." She giggles a little and then sighs.

"I never said I didn't have admirers. I just wasn't interested," she tells me with a slight blush. She looks so cute when she blushes.

As I think over her answer, I realize that if she never had a boyfriend, maybe she never made love. At the thought of her being still an untouched flower, I feel my wolf pounce and myself get aroused. I remind myself to calm down. But then another realization hits me. Has anyone ever kissed this Hawaiian beauty before?

"Malia?" She looks up at me through her thick lashes and I feel even more blood rush into my groin area. "Has anyone kissed you before?" I ask, swallowing past the lump in my throat. She shakes her head gently. I can't take this any longer. My desire for her is too great to ignore it any longer. However, I want to be a gentleman and ask her if I may give her, her first kiss and she shyly nods yes, while blushing violently.

I lean in slowly, wanting to give her time and opportunity to pull back if it is too much for her. To my utter delight, she remains rooted to the spot, as I get closer. I watch as her eyes flutter shut and I follow suit, as I gently brush our lips together. I feel sparks fly and a fire ignite inside of me as I apply more pressure.

Her lips are soft and taste of strawberries and something that is uniquely her. I feel so relaxed and happy that I can't remember a time I wasn't with this angel. If this is a preview of how my life will look like with her as my mate, then I can't wait to unite it with hers.

I decide to be bold and stick my tongue out enough to gently run it over her bottom lip, silently asking permission for her to open her mouth. She does so, and I invade her mouth tasting her. Her scent has become overwhelming and all of my senses are solely focused on her. I push her lightly backwards, holding her by the neck so she won't fall abruptly. I lay her down in the soft grass, and hover over her, as my mouth explores hers and my right hand caresses her side. I feel her wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and keeping me pressed against her softness. Oh, God! She feels divine. I can't wait to make love to her, explore every inch of this angelic creature. Whatever I did in a previous life must have been heroic if the Goddess rewarded me with this beauty as my mate.

Malia moans into our kiss as our tongues battle for dominance. I can feel how aroused I am and smell her own arousal as well. It's blinding me and my wolf wants to come out and have her. I am not allowing this, though. He is too excited to be gentle with her and she deserves to be treated like a princess. Maybe later, after we get to know each other better.

At some point, Malia gently pushes me away from her. I look at her confused, thinking she might have enough of my aggressiveness, but the flustered smile on her face tells me she enjoyed our impromptu make out session.

"Let's take a bath," she suggests, with a sweet grin.

"I don't have a bathing suit with me," I tell her, not wanting to let her feel uncomfortable around me. She giggles and I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sooner or later we'll see each other naked. We should get over this shyness sooner, rather than later," she comments, and pushes me off of her.

She stands up and starts lifting her dress over her head, throwing it to the side, standing with her back towards me. She wasn't wearing a bra, so now she is topless, which I don't mind. I watch her graceful body as she stands in front of me stretching a little her limbs, before she hooks her thumbs into the band of her white panties, pulling them down and leaving her completely nude before me. At this point, my cock is so hard that I fear it might fall off if I don't find release soon. She turns around to look at me, and I feel myself blush a little. This is the first time I felt shy in front of anyone, at least not since I was a little boy, but her divine little frame looks so perfect and delicious that my hungry eyes can't get enough of her.

She smiles down at me, and holds out her hand for me to join her. I hop up and take my shirt off. I have left my suit jacket at the house, but never got the chance to go unpack and change. I hurry out of my pants and briefs and, for a moment, Malia stares at me with wide eyes. I follow her gaze and see that she is looking at my very hard cock. Absentmindedly, Malia licks her bottom lip and I groan. Looking up, I see both lust and curiosity swimming in her eyes. I decide to take things slow. Just because we got naked in front of each other doesn't mean she is ready to be intimate with me. If we would be humans, this wouldn't even happen right now. We just met, and even after hours of sharing stories about our lives, we are still two strangers. However, we are werewolves, and they have one mate for life, one mate to love and love them back.

Still, I want to court her as much as she allows me, and I decide right now to let her set the pace. After all, if she allows me, I will be the only man in her life. No one will ever touch her the way I will or kiss her or make love to her. Even if she didn't keep her innocence for me specifically, the fact that she didn't run around and hook up with random guys speaks volumes about her character, integrity and self-worth. No, Malia isn't just a random girl, she is a born Luna.

She grabs my hand with her smaller one, smiling while doing so, and leads me towards the water. We get inside the pool-like formation and swim around for a little bit. It is almost innocent and playful were it not for our nakedness and the obvious arousal we both feel.

Every now and then, Malia comes close to me and splashes me with water, but I don't mind. It's cute and I love watching her enjoy herself. Besides, if we keep up these innocent little games maybe I won't lose all control and claim her.

Oh, who am I kidding? If we don't stop I absolutely WILL claim her. Damn it! I wanted to be a gentleman, not some caveman-ish asshole.

Malia swims towards me anew but this time instead of splashing me with water, she comes very close to me until we both breathe the same air. Her arms sling themselves around me, and she presses her delicious little body against mine. I can see her pupils dilate when she feels my erection, but doesn't say anything about it.

"My pack worships the Moon Goddess by living each moment as if it was our last," she says out of nowhere. "This is why we seem fearless in the face of danger. We are not. We do fear death, but what we fear more is wasting the gift she has given us."

"What is that?" I ask, and stare mesmerized into her beautiful green eyes.

"Life," comes her answer, simple, clear and true. Life is a gift and it often crossed my mind that we all are wasting it. Whether we are supernatural beings or plain humans, we all seem to waste away, existing but not truly living.

"How do you honor it?" I inquire further.

"When life offers us adventures, we don't ponder the implications, but go on the quest. When I first smelled you, I knew I wanted to be with you, I longed for you, the same way you long for me," she tells me serenely. I nod my head. There's no denying that as long as my hard dick is pressed against her taut stomach. "Don't think we are reckless fools who don't give a second thought to their actions, because we are not. But there could be many reasons for us to separate this instant and get to know each other better, court for an appropriate amount of time and so on. Why? I already know I want to be with you. The Goddess wouldn't have chosen you as my mate if we weren't meant to be."

"Then why did you ask me if I would reject you?" I ask her curious about her question earlier today. She turns her head away, embarrassed.

"I was afraid. While the Goddess knows why she does certain things, we still have our free will and can reject our mates. I just wanted to make sure," she confesses, and I pull her closer to me, finding her fear ridiculous and unsubstantiated.

"I will never reject you. I've been looking for you for so long. How could I reject you?" I wonder out loud. It is rather a rhetorical question, but it is enough to make her look at me again. A small, sheepish smile forms on her lips and I bend down to kiss them. It is not as passionate as the ones we shared before we got into the water, but sweet and emotion-filled.

When we part, I rest my forehead against hers and look her deep in the eyes. If she would ask me to give her the moon right now, I would, I really would.

"Do you want to stay here, in Kauai, or do you want me to come with you to your father's pack?" she suddenly asks, taking me a little by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I play a little dumb, not wanting to assume things so early in our relationship.

"We are mates, and we both know that if we aren't together, we will both be in pain," she comments matter-of-factly.

"Would you leave your home for me?"

"If you'd ask me."

"But you worked so hard to be the beta of your pack," I say, getting a little angry that she would throw that away, even though on the inside my wolf is jubilating at the prospect of taking our mate home. But do I want her to give up HER life to follow me?

From the moment I met her, she fascinated me with her beauty, her courage, her intelligence, integrity and loyalty. She worked probably harder than any other beta in history, given that so few women ever become leaders of their packs. She is a modern day Amazon who could conquer the whole world if only she so desired. Why would she give up being the beta and possible one day the true leader of one of the greatest packs in the world to come live with me and be forgotten by history? She deserves so much more than I could ever offer.

"Jake, I will never be the alpha of this pack. There's too much politics involved. Besides, I might know how to behave myself in public, but I am certainly no diplomat. I am a warrior, that's what I know, that's where I shine. Forming alliances, playing along with all the idiots who cross my path – no, that is not for me. My whole life, my grandfather trained me to be a warrior, an equal to any male in his pack or beyond, while my grandmother trained me to be a Luna. Truth be told, I don't think I'm either or perhaps I'm both. But I am certain, I will never be the alpha of this pack, because I don't desire to be one. I always guided my alpha, but never assumed power. If you stay, there is a high chance you could be my grandfather's successor. His word is law around here," she adds the last part with a chuckle.

"Would you want me to stay here? I mean with you," I ask her.

"I want to be with you, no matter where we are." She pauses for a moment and laughs lightly. I ask her what she found so funny, and she kisses my jaw. "It's a little crazy that we just barely know each other and yet we plan our future together. You haven't even marked me yet and we discuss living arrangements."

"Well, when you put it that way, it is funny," I chime in and laugh with her.

"I will always be bound to this land. But I want to see the woman who I'm meant to be outside of my duties here. Whenever they will need me, I will come back. It is my sacred duty after all," she comments, mostly to herself, and I wonder what she means.

"Does that mean you want to come to Oregon with me, and become my Luna one day?" I ask, unable to contain my quickly expanding grin.

"Yes, but I have a request," she says. I will give her anything she asks for. "I want to have a job, like a for real job, with payment and normal people problems. Is that okay? I would still fulfill whatever duties I would have within the pack, but I would like to do something else too," she tells me, and I can see the spark in her eyes. She is very excited about this, and I don't really see why not. I nod my head and her smile splits her face.

She launches herself forward and captures my lips in a sloppy kiss at first, before we both deepen it. I feel how she wraps her legs around my waist and my hands go to cradle her cute buttocks. I feel her grinding against me, and I groan as the friction between us only fuels my desire for her. If she doesn't stop soon, I won't be able to hold back.

"Malia, stop. If you don't, I won't be able to," I start saying, when her lips attach themselves to my pulse point and she starts sucking lightly. I moan and tighten my grip around her lithe frame.

"Then don't. My wolf is ready, yours is ready too. You are especially ready," she chuckles. "Just bare with me. I'm a novice."

I can't help the guttural sound escaping my throat as I hear her say those words. But this is wrong. Maybe she's testing me. No, why would she do that? This is happening. This is happening. Why am I so nervous?

"Babe, are you sure you are ready? I don't want to push you. We can wait. I mean, I can wait. Oh fuck!" I inhale sharply when she bites down enough to make me tremble in her arms, but not enough to break the skin. Holy shit, that was so hot!

"I am ready. We are wolves and we are mates. We've been ready for each other all our lives. I know you want to protect me, it is in every wolf's nature to protect their mate, but I want you to mark me, and I want to mark you, and I want to be whole," she whimpers in my arms.

The shred of self-restraint I had left vanishes at her words and the lovely sounds she makes. If my baby wants us to be whole, then I will grant her wish. But I'll be damned if I don't make this the most beautiful memory she'll ever have.

I slowly get out of the water and walk us towards the tree where our discarded clothes lie around. I crouch down with her still in my arms. I reach out an arm to steady myself as I lean forward, while holding her pressed against me. She smells so wonderful. I've never smelled anything more erotic than her scent. My mate. I still can't believe that I've finally found her and we're soon gonna be mated. Fuck, she is so sexy! And she's all mine.

I lay her down into the grass, reluctantly detaching my lips from hers. She opens her eyes and stares at me expectantly. I peck her lips anew but don't deepen it.

"Trust me," I request, and she nods.

I kiss her left cheek, then her right; then move on to kiss the tip of her nose. She giggles at that, but I am undeterred from my mission. My mission: to worship her. My lips trail small kisses along her neck towards her collarbone. I especially pay attention to the spot that I have chosen to leave my mark, right at the junction of her neck and shoulder on the left side of her body.

I kiss her above both breasts and all around the two perfectly shaped mounts who stand up even while she is lying down. She looks like a goddess here under this tree, and I am her humble servant to fulfill her every wish. I open my mouth and start sucking one of her nipples, while I use one of my hands to massage the other mound. She starts writhing beneath me, small moans escaping her mouth every now and then. I smile a little, satisfied with my ability to elicit such erotic sounds from my mate, as I switch breasts and worship every inch of her delectable flesh.

Malia starts bucking her hips, her arousal filling my nostrils and I don't know if I can hold on for very long. This will most likely end quickly for the both of us, but before I even attempt to take her maidenhood, I will make her climax to get her extra wet and relaxed for when I will invade her small body with my hard rod.

My lips travel down her flat tummy, leaving a wet trail in their wake, as I dip my tongue briefly into her belly button, making her yelp in surprise and slapping me over the head.

"That tickled," she laughs.

I grin to myself, and remember to do this again another time when she will allow me to play with her again. I decide to get her off with my mouth and fingers. From what I can tell, it won't take her too long to come undone once I start, but before I do, I look at her one more time.

Her eyes are glazed over with desire and a slight nod of her head is the only encouragement I need to proceed and feast on her.

The moment my face is at eye level with her pretty little pink pussy I almost climax myself, images of us making sweet passionate love sending tingles throughout my body. No, Jake, keep it together. This is for her.

I kiss her womanhood and hear her sharp intake of breath. I force myself to not look at her, because I know I won't be able to keep myself from plunging in. I stick my tongue out flat, and lick her upwards along her slit, paying special attention to her sensitive bundle of nerves. I flick my tongue around it, causing her to buck her hips, thrusting her nether region closer to my face. I smirk at how responsive she is and make a mental note to take my time in the future for the both of us to enjoy this to the fullest.

Gently, I push her back down, keeping her still, as I wrap my arms around her thighs before plunging my tongue deep inside her. Oh, God! I've died and went to heaven! She tastes divine, like honeydew. I could eat her out all day, every day, for the rest of my life. I would never starve if I could just feast on her. My own moans become louder as I feel her excitement in her movements and taste her juices on my tongue. I know she is close from all the writhing and thrashing. I remove my mouth from her and she groans in frustration, my little mate angry that I stopped pleasuring her. The primal beast within me smirks at her readiness to welcome us and giving herself to us completely.

I suck my right middle finger into my mouth, wetting it enough to probe her core with it. The moment she feels my digit deep within her, she gasps, and looks at me through heavy eyelids. I resume my lapping and sucking, all the while moving my finger in and out of her.

"More," she moans, and I remove my finger, suck it and my index finger into my mouth, before pushing now two digits inside of her. I try to stretch her as best as I can but she will still feel the pain of being deflowered. The sole thought of her still intact virginity sends my head spiraling and I try to compose myself before I lose it.

She is almost there, I can feel in the way her virginal walls clench down on my fingers. I thrust harder and faster and before I know it, my precious mate falls apart right in front of me, gasping out my name. I feel her wetness coating my hand and I retract my fingers. I lick my hand clean, silently praising the divine architect that created this wonderful creature just for me to enjoy. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world!

I crawl up her body, as she is still experiencing small spasms from her orgasm. I reach her face, and smile down at her, while she gives me a dazed look. Now is the best time to go on, but I need her approval one more time.

"You can still say no," I tell her, and my wolf almost throws a tantrum at my words. She shakes her head.

"I want you to do it. I want you. Please," she begs. I kiss her lips, and use some of her juices to coat my hard cock, slicking it up for her. She is so wet, I'm sure it would almost slip inside all by itself if it wasn't for her being still a virgin. "Just do it like a band-aid," she tells me, and I nod. I guess, it is a better approach to just thrust through her hymen once, causing her a sudden pain, instead of forcing myself inside her tightness inch by inch. It would take far too long for her to adjust to the pain.

I align my cock with her entrance and look her in the eyes as I suddenly, and without warning, thrust myself deep into her core, until my balls slap against her buttocks. A yelp escapes her lips and I freeze inside of her. I hate that I caused my mate pain, although it was necessary. Once that subsides, and we got a few rounds in, it'll be so much more pleasurable for her than it is right now.

I look down at her, her eyes on me as she forces a smile. I lean in and kiss her lips, then her nose, cheeks, and then forehead. I want to show her that I am in no rush. Truth be told, I could spend forever buried deep inside her. It feels as if I'm finally home after being away my whole life.

"Are you okay?" I ask her after a while.

"Yeah. Just give me another minute. You are, I mean, I didn't expect you to be so," she stutters. I tilt my head a little in confusion and an adorable blush adorns her cheeks. "You are so big," she whispers, as if someone could hear us. I laugh a little at her, and capture her lips in mine.

I run my tongue over her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth readily, as my tongue starts to explore her mouth anew. I deepen the kiss and when she finally bucks her hips, I take that as my cue to start moving. I move slowly, retracting my cock from deep inside of her, causing her to groan. I'm sure she is sore from the invasion, but once we get going, she'll only feel pleasure.

It takes us a minute or two to find a steady rhythm that suits us both, and before long I am thrusting deep and hard inside her. Every now and then she commands me to go harder or faster or even deeper. It excites me to hear her utter her wishes to me, since this is mainly for her. I want it to be perfect.

"I'm very close, baby," I groan, and bury my head in the crook of her neck, near where I want to mark her.

"Me too," she says panting heavily.

I feel her walls clench down on my fast moving cock, all the while her nails trace deep lines on my back. I don't mind that. I would gladly wear her claw marks on me, and then showing them off to all the bastards who weren't so lucky to be mated with her.

"I'm going to bite you," I start saying and she nods, gasping for air as she chases her orgasm. "When you feel like you're gonna come, bite me too. This way, we'll mark each other at the same time," I instruct, just as I feel myself nearing the edge of bliss.

I feel myself losing control and just as my balls tighten, ready to shoot my seed deep inside of her, I bite down into her flesh, causing her back to arch, her pussy to clench and then I feel teeth in my body just as we both come undone in each other's arms.

I did it. I marked her. She is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilio hae (Hawaiian) = wolf
> 
>  
> 
> Kekoa (Hawaiian) =the warrior
> 
>  
> 
> Keahi (Hawaiian) = the fire
> 
>  
> 
> Tutu = short form for grandmother in Hawaiian
> 
>  
> 
> Kupunakane (Hawaiian) = grandfather


End file.
